This Is Me
by CapnSammaye
Summary: Badboy!Kurt and Blaine never met. Blaine always stayed at home, at least that was until his 4 best friends and Sebastian Smythe came to visit him in NY for two weeks. Kurt and Blaine had always spent their days wondering where their Prince Charming was, but in the end is their ever such a thing as a Prince Charming at all? Rated MA for later on Smut, Language, and possible violence
1. What I've Been Looking For

**Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For**

 **Chapter 1**

 _ **What I'm Looking For**_

Stepping up out of his room and onto the terrace, all Blaine can ask is, "Why haven't I met anyone I can ever see myself with?" He sat on the floor and laid back, looking upon the dark sky of New York and the constellations as if they'll give him an answer. Sighing heavily he closed his eyes and tried to picture the boy of his dreams, chestnut brown hair styled to perfection, the perfect god like pale complexion, blue eyes as bright as the clear days bright sky, and a smile so bright it could outshine the sun. "Blaine!", one of his friends, Jeff, screeched while running towards him. Startled, Blaine staggers himself up to his feet and tries to brace himself for the screaming boy sprinting his way. "JEFF SLOW DOWN!" He shouted as the blonde boy skidded across the floor, knocking over a glass or two and a whole entire lamp in the process all while falling to the floor in a heap of broken glass and a boy.

A soft knock to the already sprung open door sounded through Blaine's hysterical laughing and Jeff's' quiet moans of pain and laughter, "What in the hell was that?" Wes questioned while staring at the mess. Next to him stood three other boys, David, Nick, and, _oh god why_ , he thought as his gaze turned upon one Sebastian Smythe."Guys!" Blaine exclaimed happily, trying to hide the fact he was not happy that Sebastian was there as well, "Jeff got a little _too_ excited and tried to kill me by jumping my bones but in the end he only amounted to almost killing himself." All the boys snickered at that one.

"Shut up! I was just happy to see you for the first time since you left Ohio!" Jeff whined while _finally_ getting off the floor. Blaine smiled, turning his gaze over to the David and the others, "I know, Jeff. Now! Why didn't you all tell me you were coming so soon?" Sebastian _gladly_ stepped up, grinning, " _I_ thought it would be a perfect idea to surprise you by coming early, thanks for having a door thats so easy to pick lock. I'll sure be using that to my advantage." He winked, Blaine scoffed "Well I know I now need another 50 locks on my door and windows, thanks for the heads up, Sebastian."

Smirking, he walked over to the boys and hugged every one of them while trying to pull away from Sebastian as quickly as possible. He was wrong on that one, growling angrily as Sebastian pinned himself to the other and grabbed his ass. Kicking him in the shins, Blaine freed himself. "How long are you all staying?" He asked, coldly while staring at Sebastian as if he was the Devil himself. "Two weeks" Nick grinned, trying not to laugh at the boys' physical banter. _Oh god, this is going to be a long two weeks of sex and trying to hook me up with some kid._ Blaine thought as he let all the boys into his apartment to chat.

* * *

Kurt frowned at the annoyance of a roommate he calls a friend. Her screeching in the shower just needs to stop. _Damn, someone needs to shove that lufa down her throat._ He thought, shaking his head from the on-coming headache he was getting from being awoken so abruptly. Groaning, he went to go make coffee whilst popping two large intense painkillers, knowing this'll be the worst day already. Rachel's screaming finally stopped as the water was turning to a stop. "Ah, Kurt! You're already awake! Good, can you get me a glass of water please!?" She practically squealed, "Sure thing, Rachel." He droned on out of the annoyance that was happening so early in the morning, wishing the medication he took would work already.

God knows how much he wished he could just find _the one_ and finally get to move out. _I mean, I love her in all but half the time I can't stand her._ Kurt thought as he passed Rachel her water and not even paying attention to what she was going on about. _Where is_ _ **my**_ _guy, I just want to meet someone. Like Rachel has with Finn, even though that's over I just know they'll end up together some day. That Brody character isn't good in my book. Even Santana says so, and everyone knows not to doubt Santana's "Mexican third eye" of hers._ "Kurt? Hello, KURT!" Shaken out of his deep thoughts he turned over to Rachel, "Yes, Rachel?"

"Were you even listening to me!? Jeez, I was just saying that I was leaving for class now. I'll see you later, seeing as though you don't have class today. I'll be bringing Brody over, probably. He told me there was something he wanted to tell me. Oh! That reminds me can you be gone at six? I want to be here _alo-"_ Her rambling was suddenly cut off.

"Yes, okay, of course. Stop rambling I don't want to hear about that at all. I'll be gone before you get back. Ill probably go walk about the town. See if I can meet anyone to hang out with. Now go! Before you're late."

Giggling she walked out the door, while Kurt found himself cheering in silence now that she had gone. He went to get ready to leave, about and hour later he stepped out of the bathroom and slipped on his leather jacket. Messing with his tongue ring and checking the mirror one last time to make sure he looked perfect and that his red leather jeans weren't twisted or that his hair hadn't fallen. _Ah, maybe this won't be such a bad day after all._ He thought while walking out the door, slamming it behind him and heading down to the first floor.

 _Shopping... Yeah! Shopping sounds good, shopping then maybe some lunch then maybe I'll go see if I can catch a piece of ass for the night, seeing as though that's what Rachel is doing too she shouldn't have a problem with it._ Grinning, Kurt went in and out of the stores of New York City. Searching for a new pair of pants that are tighter than the ones he already had on his eye caught something. Well, not something _**someone**_! Swiftly, he grabbed the pair of pants he was planning on getting and a pair of some pretty hot clad leather boxers he saw and put them on top of everything he was holding. As if he could use them to have his way with the boy.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. A mighty fine piece of ass here." He snickered while walking over to the handsome dark curly haired boy and, _oh! Look he has his friends with him, let's hope I can at least embarrass him if he rejects me. My gay-dar is off it's meter right now so I'm sure he won't,_ and in that moment as he walked over to the man, the boy turned round to face him. One look into his eyes, and he knew it was over. He knew this boy just _had_ to be his.


	2. Honey Eyes

**Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Honey Eyes**

 **A/N: I forgot to put this on the last chapter, I'm sorry! This is my first romance story, I'm not good at romance and nor can I write it well. I usually write horror or supernatural. But I decided to give it a shot. I'm sorry if this ends up sucking ass!**

 **WARNINGS FOR THE** _ **WHOLE STORY**_ **NOT JUST THIS CHAPTER: Smut, Violence, Language, possible drug use/abuse and if anything else comes to mind I'll be sure to post it.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Glee, or any of the characters. If I did I promise you the whole thing would probably just be Britanna and Klaine and maybe some other couples.**

* * *

 _I've always been told that when looking for a partner to fall in love with their eyes. Because eyes are the only thing that won't age, so if you fall in love with their eyes you'll be in love forever._

* * *

 _Wow, this kid is hot. Well I mean... He's not my type but I mean? I-I uh I'm not sure what to say. He'd be perfect if he didn't have all that eyeliner on or such a cocky smirk just planted into his expression. Or all the piercings in his ear.. I wonder where else he ha- No! Blaine, stop it!_

 _You're not going to give yourself up to a one-night stand. You made a promise to never do that! You're first kiss was already stolen from you by a bad mistake when you were a freshman. Don't let the same thing happen again, you idiot! But.. I mean he is really hot.. Like supermegafoxyhot and those pants are so tight I, oh my god I need to stop thinking he's staring at me!_

"Why hello there, sexy." The stranger winked towards him, causing all the heat in his body to quickly flood to his cheeks. Snickering from all his friends came from behind him, also a lot of nudges towards the new profound stranger. "U-uh, hello?" Blaine muttered, trying to avoid eye contact with the boy. "Oh, Blaine Anderson! Stop being such a wuss and flirt back. What are you, a virgin queen or what?" Sebastian practically screamed, the words _virgin queen_ made Blaine's already beet red blush to spread down his neck and to his clavicles.

The stranger grinned and leaned in, speaking in a low key seductive voice, "Blaine, huh? How about, I get rid of that crown you have tonight? I'd love to see you on display for me." The glaz eyed boy whispered in his ear while walking his fingers up his inner thigh and over his chest, pulling away, the boy grinned and awaited for an answer when a scoff came from one of Blaine's friends behind him. "Uhm.. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"Oh shut up Wes! Let the boy get it on with this piece of ass over here."

"What is wrong with you, Sebastian? Can't you tell he's uncomfortable?"

"Does that matter, Wes? He won't be uncomfortable later. C'mon the virg-"

"Shut up, Sebastian!" Blaine growled, turning around and kicking the boy in the shins for the 7th time that day. "Oh look, Mr. Anderson speaks." The punk rock stranger mocked, "Shut up, who the hell even are you?" Blaine cursed, "Oh looks like I've found myself a feisty one today,"

The stranger smirked while running his hand down Blaine's chest, "I'm Kurt. Kurt Hummel. Oops, guess you don't want your hands on this tonight. But then again, I want my hands on yo-" Kurt was suddenly cut off by a blonde in the back screeching, " D! As in Kurt Hummel the rock-star?" Jeff ran up to Kurt, the glaz eyed boy raised his eyebrows before replying. "Took you long enough, now shut up I'm trying to be on the down low now." He scoffed before clicking his tongue ring on his teeth,

"Down low? How can one be kept on the down low when you come up over here and get all touchy feely with my body?!" Blaine blurted before realizing what he said, he blushed a dark red again, looking at the floor. "I got all touchy feely because you are the hottest thing I've seen in New York. Oh and I usually go under a different name, but something is different about you and those eyes of yours," Kurt smiled as wide as the Cheshire cat before taking the Blaine's face in one of his hands and forcing him to look into his eyes. "Now, how about you accept my offer so I can get you to my place later." He finished by sticking a piece of paper into Blaine's waistband and walking away to go pay for the things he had in his hands.

"Oh my god, Blaine, what the hell just happened?" David blurted while Blaine reached for the paper in his waistband, reading it it said ' _Kurt: 202-555-0107'._ "Oh god guys, he gave me his number."

"Blaine, I know I should be the one touching you like that in all but you have to call him he's totally into you. You need to get laid anyways, c'mon, live a little." Sebastian spoke up, smirking as he saw Kurt leave the store but not before looking back to glance at Blaine and smile from ear to ear. Noticing Sebastian staring at him, he winked towards the boy and left the building.

"Blaine you have to call him! Come on, du-" Sebastian was cut off, "No. I'm not going to call his skank ass." Blaine flinched at the sound of his voice, god he was so annoyed. He crumpled up the piece of paper and threw it at Sebastian. "You like him so much, you call him. Knowing you, you'd get along just fine. You're both huge whores." Not even another second later, Blaine stormed out of the store, only to come face to face with the whole problem of the day again, Kurt.

"Oh my fucking god! Are you stalking me or something!? Leave me alone!" Blaine went to run off but the other boy stopped him with his arm. "Hey, hey listen. I'm sorry, it's just that I actually do like you. But you had friends with you so I used it to my advantage to get your friends to push you towards me. Seeing as though your friend, Sebastian seemed to see what I was doing. But I am pretty sorry." Kurt smiled softly while looking into Blaine's eyes, blushing softly. "Well I'm shocked, you can be nice too. Oh and Sebastian, he didn't get it it's just the fact that he's a huge whore. Probably a bigger whore than you have been acting like right now." Blaine hissed before hearing Sebastian whine, "Shut up, Blaine! I am not, you just don't know how sexy you are, dammit!" Sebastian yelled, trying to make a scene being the drama queen he is. "I mean, he has a point there, Anderson." Kurt laughed at Sebastian's' meltdown. "I like this kid." Sebastian blurted, "Why, thank you." Kurt winked at him before turning back to Blaine with a new slip of paper, "I saw you throw this at Sebastian over here, here have another one kid." Kurt put the paper in Blaine's back pocket before walking away the glaz eyed stranger spoke up, "Call me sometime?"


	3. This Is Me (TITLE CHANGE)

**This Is Me**

 **Hey! I think I'm gonna change the title of this story, I found a better one to go with. This USED TO BE "STILL HAVEN'T FOUND WHAT I'M LOOKING FOR"**

 **Okay so I wrote this with extreme writers block, and I'm so sorry for such a delay! I don't think this is a very great chapter. And I'm sorry my chapters are so short! My laptop doesnt have Word so I use WordPad and it doesn't realy show pages, but only how many words there are or if there is any mispelled words. So I think its a lot, but its really not. I'm trying to write longer chapters! If you guys would like too, please put your ideas in the commentary section, it'll help my writers block and make the story better!**

 **Sorry this is so short!**

* * *

Looking at the small slip of paper in his hands, Blaine finds himself debating whether or not to call the number. It was harder to think of an answer with Sebastian breathing down his neck like a hawk. "Sebastian! Leave me be, Jesus." The raven haired man chastised.

"But Blainersss..." The meerkat faced boy whined

"Go. Now. Leave me alone."

Fixing his hair Sebastian argued more, "But I just wanna hear what you have to say to the boy we met today. Come onnn, Blaine. Call him."

"But maybe I don't want too! Goddammit, do you not see that!? I don't want to be someones one night stand, you know what Sebastian?" Getting up and stomping to the door, slamming his door open, "Get out. Leave. Fuck you."

Clenching his teeth he waited for the boy to move before Wes came bustling into the room, "Woah! Okay, calm down now guys. Blaine, you don't have to call him if you don't want too. I understand. Sebastian, leave him alone now or else I'll let you get kicked out." He tried to settle the mess unraveling before them all.

"I just don't know if I should call him or not.. Like, I'm not sure. I know it's been a day since we met but I feel like it'd just be a one night stand and not something I want," Blaine spoke up, while sitting on the floor in criss cross position. Looking just like a child again. Sighing, he took the slip of paper in hiss hands and stroking it with his thumb. "He seemed like such a nice person, when you all weren't around. If he was like that all the time I'd be with him now and not here."

"I understand, but if you say he was nice to you without us around I'd say call him. I mean, he's a big time rockstar he has to be a little aggressive to get through the life of a bunch fan girls hounding him everyday. I'm sure he just doesn't know how to stop it all, sometimes." Dave pipped up, from the back of the room.

Sighing, again, Blaine got up and picked up his phone. "I guess you're right. I'll call him, I guess." Dialing the number, Sebastian could practically be heard squealing a mile away.

 _It's weird, he's always trying to get with me? I don't know why he's setting me up with this kid... Probably just to get me laid._ He was too lost in his thoughts to realize there was a voice on the other side of the phone.

"Uhm, hello?" "Hellooo?" "Uh I'm just gonna han-" Kurt's voice finally rang through Blaine's ears.

"Oh hi! Okay, sorry to bother you but uh it's Blaine.. You gave me your number yesterday and I finally got the guts to call you.."

"Hi, uh thanks for calling. I never thought you actually would. Honestly." Kurt chuckled lightly on the other side of the phone

"So I was thinking.. Why don't we meet up sometime? Just me and you, no one else. I want to get to know the real side of you. Not the boy in that store."

Soft giggling came from the other side of the phone, making Blaine smile wider than was probably physically possible.

"I'd love that. How about tomorrow? At 6:30?"

"That's perfect."

 _Click_

Sighing, Blaine put his phone down. Time to think about what to do.

* * *

"RAAAACH" Squealing rung through the larger apartment, running out from his room Kurt couldn't wipe the smile off his face. "Yes, Kurt?" A sing-song voice rose through and into his ears. "He called! And he said he wants to get to know the real me, not the 'bad boy' side of me! Oh my god Rachel, finally, someone I think I can actually show myself to. He _wants_ to see the real me. I let myself slip when we were alone outside of the store. I just couldn't help it, Rach. His eyes are so full of life and such a bright honey color and god, he wants to see _**me**_. _This me._ " Kurt rambled on and on and Rachel let him have his moment.

Sighing, Rachel picked up her cup of tea and took a sip before looking into the boys glasz eyes, "Kurt, calm down. Who knows what's gonna happen? He could just be another Brody, y'know. Pretending to be something when he's something else. Don't get all excited yet, I don't wan to have to mend a broken heart for you."

"I know, Rach. But something seems so different about him. He's nothing like the boys I've met before. The boys I've met at my concerts, where I can't be myself. Oh god, I just want this to work."

"I know you do, now come on lets go try and form up a new song. Maybe now will be a good time to start a new image you've been wanting? One about Blaine, and maybe you can sing it to him?"

"Oh god, yes, pleasee. I don't want to be a bad "punk" rock guy anymore. It's not me, and you know that. _This is me._ " Kurt gestured towards his outfit, his perfectly coiffed hair, is dress pants and fashionable jacket with a matching broach.

"I know, hun. C'mon, lets go write that song."

Picking up his guitar, Kurt started working in new chords while Rachel fiddled with the piano and they both worked up some lyrics. Kurt just hoped the date tomorrow went well...


End file.
